theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Goofy
Goofy is one of the two main party member characters of Kingdom Hearts II and one of the lead characters in The Interference, reappearing in multiple sequels. He is the Captain of the Disney Castle Royal Knights and a friend of King Mickey, whose journey began when he learned of the King's disappearance and was ordered along with Donald to track down Sora. He then became a travelling companion of Sora's. History Pre-Story Goofy lived in Disney Town prior to the construction of Disney Castle, and when it was constructed, was selected as Mickey's captain of the royal knights. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep When Mickey was apprenticed to Yen Sid, both Goofy and Donald were supportive of him, and so travelled to the Mysterious Tower with him to watch over his studies. During this time, the two friends met up with Aqua, a young woman, and Ventus, a young boy, both of whom also wielded Keyblades. Ventus appeared, however, with Mickey's Star Shard. Using the item, Yen Sid discovered that Mickey, who had previously disappeared, was in grave danger, but stopped Goofy and Donald from going to him, saying it was dangerous. They were met with collective relief when Mickey returned alive and well, but the events of the adventure made Mickey turn over both his Keyblade and the Star Shard, forfeiting his title. Yen Sid, however, returned both of them, to the surprise and elation of the three of them. Kingdom Hearts Years passed after the three of them returned home, until one day when Donald ran up to Goofy in the castle's hedge garden, attempting to tell him something in secret. Minnie and Daisy interrupted, however, and so they headed to the castle to learn. Mickey had gone out to investigate the blotting out of various stars in the sky, which were really other worlds being destroyed. He needed Donald and Goofy to go to Traverse Town and search for Leon on a quest to ultimately find someone with a 'key' and stick with them. The two of them accepted. After a change of uniform, they headed to the town, where they bumped into Aerith after some exploring. Aerith took them to the hotel and explained to them about the Heartless, a little about the Keyblade of legend, and about Ansem the Wise's secret reports. A Heartless attack interrupted their conversation and Goofy and Donald sprung to battle, fending off the Heartless to allow Aerith to escape. While tracking down the source of the Heartless, they land (physically) on Sora, who is wielding a Keyblade. When the Heartless attack's leader (a large Guard Armour Heartless) was defeated, Leon recommended that Sora go with Donald and Goofy. Once Sora joined their party, they travelled to different worlds. To begin with, both Goofy and Donald stressed the concept of preserving the 'world order', but upon investigating each world it became obvious that they would need to interfere in order to help the local inhabitants with the problems of the Heartless, as well as lend aid to defeating villains that were also inhabiting those worlds. During their journey, they regularly returned to Traverse Town, but the first time they did so, they ran into Sora's friend Riku, who seemed angry at Sora. Over the next few worlds it became suddenly more obvious that Riku was looking into more villainous activity and allying with the worlds' villains. Eventually, upon reaching Hollow Bastion, they found Riku assaulting a fellow traveller, the Beast. Riku claimed the Keyblade from Sora. Because of the specifics of Mickey's message being 'follow the one with the Key' and not 'follow Sora', Goofy and Donald had to leave Sora behind and follow Riku, though Goofy openly regretted the action. Sora, however, managed to catch up with them even without the Keyblade. Riku decided to attack Sora, but Goofy's loyalty instantly took over, and he blocked the attack with his shield, declaring that Sora had become one of his best friends, and told Donald to apologise to Mickey for him. This won Donald over, and Sora explained that it didn't matter that he didn't have the Keyblade if he had good friends to stand up to him. This statement allowed Sora to suddenly call the Keyblade back to his hand and, after a battle, they moved onwards into the castle. However, they re-encountered Riku while fighting Maleficent, and again in a large chamber where Riku was holding the seven Princesses of Heart, including Kairi, the other friend Sora had been searching for. Riku had an odd Keyblade with him and called himself Ansem, explaining that Kairi's heart was inside Sora, and the blade he was carrying would free it if he used it on himself. Goofy and Donald were shut off from the fight that followed by a barrier, and after it, Sora unlocked his own heart, freeing the hearts captive inside him and inside the blade. Goofy and Donald were then given a chance to escape the castle by Riku, who held back Ansem long enough to let them escape. While fighting Heartless in another room of the castle, a stray Shadow wandered up to them, who Kairi held and changed back into Sora. The party reunited, then returned to Traverse Town, and then back to Hollow Bastion to seal the keyhole. After this, they learned that Ansem had moved elsewhere, and travelled to the End of the World, where they faced off Ansem once and for all. After the battle, they tried to close the door, and succeeded with the help of King Mickey and Riku on the other side, and then ended up in a field on a dirt path, chasing after Pluto, who had a letter in his mouth. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Interference After a year in sleep, Goofy awakens in a Memory Pod in the Twilight Town mansion after having been awoken by Donald, and meets Alexander Karsath , who takes the two of them into the next room to find Sora. Personality Goofy is one of the parties' kinder members, and definitely the group's optimist, almost Donald's perfect foil. He becomes friends with people even more quickly than Sora does and although he sometimes has his doubts about situations, he often hopes for the best. He also tends to offer an unusual perspectives on certain situations, and is surprisingly perceptive at times, able to decipher a person's intentions or, at the very least, point out the elephant in the room. Goofy is slightly prone to physical accidents, but rarely expresses pain and never seems embarrassed by his clumsiness. However, he is the first to warn Donald and Sora about looking before they leap, which may mean that he has learned a few things from repeatedly getting into those kinds of situations. Appearance Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog around five feet tall. He has black fur except for on his muzzle, a bean nose, two very close-set eyes, and long, thin ears hanging down from buds on either side of his head. He is bottom-heavy with short legs and large feet, but with a long torso and arms. While at the castle, he wears a suit of light armour; while travelling, he wears a green knit sweater, a dark grey fishing vest, light tan trousers, and a small tan hat with a pair of goggles around the brim. Powers and Weapons Despite holding a high position and appearing to be the only knight of the castle, Goofy is magic-less and is only primed for physical combat with melêe weapons. Goofy often charges into the enemy or uses the shape of his weapons to his advantage, but rarely lets the weapon escape his contact. He seems to be very sturdy as well, able to take powerful strikes to the head without permanent injury. Goofy carries the Knight's Shield, a small round shield, preferring not to carry actively offensive weapons. The shields he can carry vary highly in size, suggesting he is well-adjusted to using multiple kinds. Source games *''Kingdom Hearts'', 2002 *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', 2004 *''Kingdom Hearts II'', 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'', 2009 *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'', 2010 Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts